


Revenge

by Khlara



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Light plot, M/M, Porn, Revenge, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlara/pseuds/Khlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day gets confused with All Souls Day, leaving Cecil with a complex problem to handle afterwords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was drunk. Maybe I can finish it when I'm sober.  
> Un-beta'd. Sorry.

Cecil tried valiantly to retrace the steps of how he had ended up in this position.

It had been the usual twist of events. Valentine's this year had been switched with All Hallows Day. So instead of the usual pink, white and red horrors falling from the sky, decimating the area, a rip through space and time had happened instead. Meaning that for one day on Earth, the dead were more or less physically present in the modern world. Lost loves ones got just 24 more hours with those they had left. Considering this had taken over all of Night Vale, the SSP had considered it a wash and voted to listen in on conversations, instead of trying to gather up all the suspected dead people. Plus, it was hard to tell them apart from the live ones. Better safe than sorry and burning in an eternal nightmare for once.  
(This also meant that come November 1st, red, pink, and white horrors fell from the sky, promising love and decapitations to all who ventured near tokens of affection)

With the resurgence of dead people around, Cecil had vaguely hoped he would find someone he knew. But as late afternoon descended, and no one came around, Cecil dejectedly walked home. 

That was when he had seen Earl Harlan. 

The two had joined up, gone for a cup of coffee. Over stale danish they had chatted like old times - before Cecil had left the Scouts. Before time, and the Eternal Scouts had dragged the two from each other's friendship. It continued to grow late, time grew short. Cecil led Earl up to his apartment, for no other reason than they could continue their conversation. Cecil was still trying to explain how the subversive radio host badge that Earl had taught him had come in so handy.

Cecil moaned loudly, wantonly as Earl's mouth worked at his cock.

Bringing Cecil back to a partial present of not entirely sure how he had ended up naked, in bed, with a naked Earl on top of him, giving him one of the best blow jobs he could recall this week.  
Then again, Cecil was never one to look a gift Gila monster in the mouth. (After all, they usually just poisoned you and left you for the hallucinations under a creosote bush)

Though guilt was quickly wrapping its way through Cecil. He and Carlos were dating after all. It had been three, nearly four months of dating. They were pleased with each other, things had moved along just fine.

Cecil groaned, quickly followed by a whimper as he felt a finger prodding his entrance, "Ear-earl!" he stumbled. There was a smile around his cock and then pauses as the finger was lubed, inserted. A pleased, choked noise escaped from Cecil's mouth. 

There was the sound of a key unlocking a door from far away. Cecil thought nothing of it. 

The finger probed, the blow job continued. Cecil watched as the white of the ceiling slowly began to grow dark, vibrating towards the edges. A long, deep suck, another prodding finger saw stars at the edges of the vibrations.

Keys were tossed onto a coffee table.

"Cecil?" a voice called out.

The liquid warmth around his cock slowed. A gasp - not from pleasure - came from Cecil's mouth.

The vibrating stars vanished. As did the liquid warmth. There was the sound of a large mass (a body) hitting something thinner (a door). Earl was yelping. There was the sound of Spanish being yelled. Cecil's mind translating it to "What the hell did you think you were doing? And you! I...I never...no, it makes sense now. I was a hole to put something in."

Carlos.

Cecil was grabbing for his underwear, his pants, stumbling, tripping over them as he followed the white lab coat through his apartment, "Carlos, Carlos wait!" 

Too little, too soon. The door slammed. Cecil turned to look back at Earl. Earl who stood naked at the bedroom door. Earl who seemed to be losing mass. Substance.  
"We could've had something Cecil." Earl said, looking forlorn.

Cecil stood alone in his living room. He felt hot, salty tears make their way down his cheeks. His hard on flagged to non existence. 

 

Weeks passed. Cecil lost count. February had definitely ended. They had gone into March. There had been no word from Carlos. Cecil hadn't even seen Carlos around town. Not accidentally at the grocery store. No where. Cecil had tried to contact his boyfriend. A series of texts (until his phone bit his thumb and tumbled off and under the filing cabinet) had gone unanswered. Phone calls from the station, imploring broadcasts, nothing allowed Cecil to contact Carlos.  
He thought his heart would break into a million pieces. The world, once vibrant in black, purple and beige now seemed to be nothing but void and red. Perhaps it would be a sign of the end. Without the love of his brave, sweet Carlos, Cecil would cease to exist. 

He ended his show, turned off the soundboard, prepared to go home. 

The drive home had been dull. Definitely lack luster. 

Cecil noticed the hybrid outside of his apartment building but didn't think much of it. After all, other people drove hybrid's. Not just Carlos. The universe just rubbing salt into his already eviscerated heart.


End file.
